You bring me to life
by scorpion22
Summary: Hotch and Emily are in a relationship. How will he react when she has some big news for him please read and find out and please review. I own nothing


I own nothing

Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner felt the life drain out of him every day when he went to work at the BAU, but when they came home together he always felt it all come back to him she could always bring him back to life. He hadn't been this happy since Haley died and he never thought he'd be complete again until he opened his eyes and fell in love with Emily Prentis. Hotch and Emily had been in a committed relationship for almost a year now and in that time she had healed him in ways he hadn't believed possible. They began living together nearly a year ago, but by now it felt like it had always been that way and when Jack greeted them both with a hug when they walked in the door he couldn't help smiling as he watched his son he loved Emily as much as he did and for a split second Jessica and his eyes met and he knew they were thinking the same thing.

After dinner the new family spent some well-earned time together before putting Jack to bed. They tucked him in and read him a story and then they turned off the lights kissing his forehead before leaving the door open a crack both of them smiling as they walked hand in hand down the hall to their own room.

" I love you " whispered Hotch when the door was closed and her had his arms wrapped her waist and looking at him she smiled kissing him tenderly on the lips breathing the same words from her own lips before laying her head on his chest a sign escaping her throat.

"I love you Hotch "whispered Emily her head still on his chest looking up at him for the briefest of moments feeling as they moved together to the bed and then before she knew it she was sitting with him on the bed in his lap. They kissed heatedly and before either one of the knew it her back hit the bed and he was on top of her breaking the kiss only long enough to smile down at her.

"I love you "smiled Hotch his smile wide and happy as he continued to kiss her.

They made love tenderly and when they both finally fell asleep it was in one another's arms both of them felt so safe when they were together. Hotch was on alert the next morning the second he opened his eyes any morning when he didn't wake up with her by his side wasn't a good morning something had to be wrong because he was alone in the bed. He was out of bed within an instant moving out of the bedroom in search of her stopping in Jack's room to check on him on the way part of him was silently hoping she was in there maybe Jack had had a nightmare and had woken Emily as he did quite a lot now, but Jack was sleeping soundly. Next he checked the kitchen Emily had a habit of snacking in the middle of the night, but when he didn't find her there every nerve in his body became on edge ever since Doyle the thought of something happening to her was constantly on his mind.

"Ohhhh "moaned Emily's voice from the bathroom suddenly and Hotch couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief when he found himself in front of the bathroom door.

"Emily "said Hotch knocking gently on the bathroom door hearing only the sounds of vomiting from inside.

"Open the door "breathed Hotch his voice barely audible and then suddenly the doorknob turned. When he went inside he found Emily bent over the toilet vomiting and he silently had a flashback of Haley doing the same thing when she was pregnant with Jack, but he quickly put it out of his mind that was different.

" Why didn't you wake me up when you got sick " whispered Hotch moving closer to her receiving no answer to his question as she continued to get sick.

" Why didn't you wake me " repeated Hotch as he helped her to her feet waiting for an answer as she rinsed her mouth and flushed the toilet before looking at him hesitating before giving her answer.

" I'm pregnant " answered Emily looking away from him as the words left her mouth and she didn't look at him again until he took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

"I love you "smiled Hotch pulling her into his arms and kissing her lips quickly hearing as she started to cry tears of joy in his arms.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you as soon as I knew I was just a little scared I mean this could change everything " whispered Emily as they exited the bathroom their arms around each other as they moved back to their bedroom kissing with passion once they got there.

"Yes, but only for the better once we're both dressed I'm going to wake Jack we can tell him during breakfast "said Hotch they left the bedroom a little while later. Breakfast was on the table when Hotch and Jack entered the kitchen that morning and Jack hugged Emily before sitting down and they couldn't help, but look at each other because they both knew their little family was growing and kissing briefly they sat down with Jack and waited till he was done eating to tell him the exciting news.

Emily and Hotch couldn't stop smiling that morning and Hotch silently knew that the BAU couldn't drain the happiness out of him today nothing could and looking at Emily he thought maybe she thought the same as she sipped her orange juice. When the moment was right to tell Jack Emily felt Hotch take her hand and their eyes met and they both still had smiles on their faces.

"Jack we want to tell you something, we have some really good news "said Hotch looking at his son who looked up at him as he spoke smiling before waiting for the happy news.

"Jack, Emily is going to have a baby, you're going to be a big brother "said Hotch watching as surprise then happiness covered his sons face before he jumped up coming to them both and hugging them they could tell he was as excited as they were and they looked at each other smiling because they were a family and now they're family was getting bigger.


End file.
